


Askbox Meme 1

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi musa rogando por acostarse con la tuya |  Jean Kirschtein/Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertholdt Hoover (implicado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askbox Meme 1

Lo vio entrar al cuarto con los ojos hinchados, y le preguntó qué ocurría. Bertholdt no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó a su boca, entregándose. Le mordió, le lamió los labios y demandó reciprocidad. No lo hizo esperar, y retornó los gestos, habiendo cuenta los reclamos y ruegos que había formulado tiempo atrás. Todas propuestas rechazadas, obviamente.

Así, mantuvo el silencio mientras lo hacían, deshaciéndose en gemidos, en suspiros. Murmurando “Jean… Jean…” cada tanto mientras sentía los dedos del francés rodando por su piel, pellizcando, tocando en sus músculos, en sus pezones, agarrando con firmeza su sexo endurecido bajo la ropa. Y Jean vio las estrellas a esa hora de la tarde cuando Bertholdt terminó entre sus piernas, lamiendo su rigidez, preparándolo para lo siguiente.

Había rogado tanto: indirectas, miradas, mensajes. Imaginaba que Bertholdt no le prestaba atención porque claro. Reiner. Reiner siempre estaba allí, con el. Seguro y hasta se revolcaban. Y entonces ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Tragó saliva cuando vio al más alto en cuatro patas, ofreciéndole su entrada sin palabras, subyugado. Lo sostuvo y penetró en el, una sensación bizarra embargándolo. Debía de estar feliz ¿No? Sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

Mas Bertholdt no dijo nada. Se entregó sin comentarios, sus caderas moviéndose contra su sexo, exigiendo que lo cogiese con más fuerza. Y Jean no cuestionó. Solo se dedicó a responder a la demanda del moreno, follándolo con vehemencia, colando una de sus manos entre las piernas ajenas para masturbarlo hasta derramarse, viscoso y caliente entre sus dedos.

Y después de acabados, acostados en el lecho, Bertholdt siguió sin decir nada. Solo se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Jean, y se quedó dormido, cubierto de sudor y manchado con semen.

Y Jean correspondió, sin cuestionar.

**Author's Note:**

> No se por qué me gusta tanto este. Quizás algún día lo haga más largo.


End file.
